


Obey

by itachirox



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachirox/pseuds/itachirox
Summary: This is an older work of mine but thought I should slap it over here for others to enjoy! So yeah enjoy Black Hat just wrecking Flug hachacha
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Obey

"Pitiful"

"S-sir please just- just let me finish"

"I will let you finish when I say so!"

"Yes yes good boy just fuck yourself more against that tentacle like the slut you are"

"P-please s-sir I-Im going t-to-"

The tentacle was oh so slowly removed from inside the quivering man as he panted, legs quivering from being on all fours infront of his master.

"What did I say flug?"

His breathing was heavy, drool forming at the corner of his lips as he stared up at black hat with need.

"Dont give me that, tell me what I said"

"I-Im not allowed to cum unless you say so" 

He gripped at the blankets, his voice weak and breathless, he just wanted his release and yet.

"You're right yes, now tell me something Flug.."

A tentacle tantilizingly traced around the man's entrace as he tugged at the leash.

"Who do you belong to?" 

"Y-you sir only you"

"What is my name!?"

"Lord Black Hat sir!" 

"Say it correctly this time idiot" he tugged at the leash more, gagging and pulling him back, claws scraping against his back. 

"I-I belong to you, Lord Black Hat!"

The tentacle quickly shoved itself inside without warning and quickly thrusted in and out of him earning long and loud moans from the scientist as he reached back to grip onto Black hat for support.

"I dont think so"

Two tentacles formed holding his wrists tight above his head as Black Hat chuckled and slammed the tentacle inside him deeper and harder.

"Do you really think Id let someone as filthy as you touch me?"

Flug gagged against the collar, moaning more.

"N-no sir"

"Filthy absolutely filthy, leaking everywhere, you disgust me Flug do you know that?"

"Yes- o-oh s-sir Im close-"

"Are you now?"

The tentacle paused inside of him as Flug loud out a loud whine, his body trembling and frantically trying to move his hips to get more friction. 

"Sir please!"

He wailed and whined, tears forming, his body so overly stimulated. This was torture awful torture he just wanted to finish!

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes, I do- I do sir"

"Then beg"

The tentacle began moving, but slower still deep within him as he whined and begged.

"P-please I'll obey you forever, I-I'll be your loyal servant"

"What else..?"

"I'll be good- o-obidient"

He swore through his teeth, moaning and fucking himself on the tentacle. 

"I'll worship you always, please haa please sIR Im gonna cum please.."

"Then cum for me Flug, isnt that what you wanted?"

The tentacle stopped and wriggled inside him.

"Work for it then, if youre my humble servant you will fuck yourself on my cock"

He nodded fast and bounced himself up and down on his master's tentacle, moaning and whining like a whore.

"Cum for me Flug"

He gripped onto the leash and scraped his claws at Flug's back. Thats what did it, the pain the pleasure, everything hit Flug all at once as he thrusted himself down hard upon Black Hats tentacle and screamed his name, orgasm spilling down along the creature's tentacle, keeping it deep inside him. 

"Thats it, thats it, thats my good scientist, so obedient" 

Another tentacle slipped inside of flug as he choked on air.

"But you see Im not quite finished yet.."

He released the leash and shoved Flug down into the sheets on his stomach and quickly started pounding into him, grunting. 

"S-sir! Sir aahnn!!"

"Dont you want your master's cum now after being so good?"

"Yes oh y-yes sir.."

"Doesnt it feel good to be fucked so well by your master? Come on speak.."

"F-feels feels so good s-sir, f-feels good to b-be fucked by the most powerful vILLAIN hAA"

"Must fill that big ego of yours hm? Working side by side with me"

"Y-yes! M-master I want y-your cum please"

"Say my name"

"Black h-hAT BLACK HAT PLEASE"

The creature thrusted harder into the younger man, grunting and growling as his claws dragged down his sides and along his back. He felt his orgasm hitting him hard as he leaned forward and snapped his teeth onto the man's shoulder, growling loudly and filling him to the brim with his seed.

Flug moaned loudly being filled to the brim and fucked himself more against the tentacles, hitting his second release as well. He pressed his face into the sheets bellow him and panted heavily, feeling black hat unlatch his teeth and fall ontop of him.

Nothing was said after that other than loud panting and Black hat pulling Flug close against him onto his side. Flug smiled at the action knowing what it meant and cuddled close against Black Hat, a happy sigh left his lips and closed his eyes.


End file.
